Their First Date
by PurpleCat5817
Summary: Beast boy asks Raven out, and she says yes! But he now faces the hard part of it all..making sure their date is perfect. Fluffy oneshot!


Beast boy took in a deep breath then quickly exhaled. He fixed the dark brown jacket that he wore over his casual grass green button up shirt. He noticed his palms were getting sweaty, so he quickly wiped it off on his dark blue jeans. _"I can do this!"_

He swiped a nervous hand through his short green locks and took a final look at himself in the mirror. He smiled as a wave of confidence hit him. He flexed his arms and smirked at his reflection. He fixed the jacket's collar and grabbed his belongings before running out the door.

As he walked down the hallways, he couldn't help but begin to get nervous again. He panted and wiped his sweaty palms once more. _"Don't be a wuss. You can do this."_

Her door soon came up. Never has he been so scared to be standing in front of it. He wiped his hands on final time and touched his hair again. He gave a final exhale and shook his head to hopefully ease his uneasy nerves.

A date. And not just any date. His _first_ date..with Raven. None of his teammates believed him when he told them that he managed to ask her out. They laughed it off. But they ate their words when Raven proved that he was indeed correct with a silent nod. It made him laugh the more he thought back to that moment.

" _Raven, you and BB are really going out?"_

 _Raven looked up from her mug and into Cyborg's unbelieving gaze. She almost chuckled at his expression..almost. She nodded her head and went back to drinking the liquid._

" _I told you, dudes!" Beast boy crossed his arms and smiled smugly, seeing their shocked faces._

" _This is wonderful, my friends! Please, shall I do your hair for your date?"_

 _Raven closed her eyes and silently groaned. The hood of her cloak was raised over her head, hiding the angry spasm of her eyebrow when she heard the Tamaranian's request. She faked a small smile and shook her head. "No thanks, Star. It's nothing big."_

 _Robin chimed in with a smirk. "What made you say yes to BB's offer, Rae?"_

" _You got feelings for our little green bean?" Cyborg laughed and wiped a tear from his eye. "I thought I would never see the day. I have to take pictures before you leave."_

 _Her hood covered her growing blush which she was grateful for. She hated when they mocked her. She found it childish and unnecessary, but what else was there to expect. Their words simply melted off of her mind. She didn't care. She could tell that Beast boy had feelings for her, and she was flattered that he did. Her feelings for him was...unknown at the moment. She enjoyed her friendship with him, but didn't know if she could see it as anything more, but surprisingly..she was willing to try._

 _Before, she would laugh at the thought of her going on a date with Beast boy too, but as the years progressed and his immaturity subdued. She began to realize the potential he had. He was growing up into a man, physically and mentally. And she..liked it._

Beast boy placed a firm knock on her door and waited for a response. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and the beat ringing through his ears. He was nervous. His feelings for Raven grew and no longer could he contain them. He didn't want to miss his opportunity to ask her out, and when she said yes, he almost fell over from surprise.

Her door opened, revealing her dark beauty. Beast boy blushed and smiled. She was wearing a snug, high waisted black jean shorts that reached her mid thigh. As a top, she wore a gray tank top that was tucked into the shorts, showing her curves with a light black jacket thrown over, hiding her arms. She looked beautiful. He realized that he was staring and quickly gazed his eyes to her black sneakers. "Um, I bought this for you."

Beast boy nervously gave Raven the small bouquet of blue flowers; his eyes still stared down. He waited for her to reply, or for her to insult him, but she didn't do any of that. Raven gently took the bouquet of flowers and smiled up at him. He returned her smile with a toothy one. Staring at her reminded him how much taller he had grown. No longer did he have to look up to her. He was about a head taller, which he was happy for. It would be weird to him if she had to look down at him like a child during their date. It emasculated him a bit.

"Thanks, Beast boy. They're pretty."

A bit of confidence came back. "Cool. I'm glad you liked it! You ready to go?"

Raven nodded. She carefully placed the flowers on her dressers and grabbed her communicator with some cash and jammed them into her pockets before walking out of the room.

The walk to the garage wasn't long, but it was quiet. Beast boy wanted to open his mouth to say something, but he thought against it, scared to be shot down by her. Raven also wanted to speak, but was finding it a bit amusing seeing how hard he tried to stir a conversation. He thought she didn't know, but being an empath has its perks. She could feel the worry radiating off of him.

Beast boy opened the door to the garage and strode to the T-car. He took the keys from his pocket and unlocked the doors. He looked up and saw Raven still standing near the entrance, giving him a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

She looked around. "Um, Cyborg gave _you_ the permission to drive _his_ car?"

Beast boy laughed and hopped in the driver's seat. "Yeah! Chrome dome is finally loosening his grip."

Raven climbed into the passenger seat, a bit uneasy. She never saw Beast boy drive, and didn't want to die tonight.

Beast boy could see her fear and nudged her softly on the arm. "Calm down. Cy taught me how to drive, so there's nothing to fear."

She fastened her seat belt and made sure it was tight over her body. "I never saw you driving the car, or Cyborg making an attempt to teach you."

Beast boy jammed the key into the ignition and brought the car to life. He smirked and looked into her confused orbs. "That's because you stayed in your room whenever we went out."

Raven nodded her head and stopped her talking. Did she really spend that much time in her room? Her meditation must have taken all of her time without her even realizing it. Oh how she hated having to do so much to simply keep her powers at bay.

Beast boy opened the garage doors and drove the car out of the large lot and onto the road towards Jump City. It was evening time, so the sun was beginning to set, casting an orange tint over the sky. Raven stared at the beauty out the window. Her gaze traveled to Beast boy here and there. She wished she had her hood to hid the small blushes she had while she looked at him.

He looked..handsome! His childish face was beginning to harden, giving him a grown appearance. The sun's light kissed his green skin, making him almost look angelic. Raven never admitted it to him, but she loved the color of his skin, especially his eyes. When the light hit them, it made her speechless, but she never showed that to him or anyone; sometimes she didn't want to believe it herself.

"So.." Raven rubbed her hands in her lap. "Where are we going?"

Beast boy beamed and turned to her when they reached a red light. "To the best diner in Jump City!"

Raven gave a small chuckle at his enthusiasm. "A diner? I was expecting some tofu joint or a salad bar."

"Nope. I saw it when we were fighting Control Freak one day. He threw me into this building, and while I was recovering, I saw it down the street." He glanced at her. "I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head briskly. "No, not at all. It sounds..nice."

They pulled into the small parking lot of the diner and stepped out. Beast boy sprinted to the door before Raven and opened it for her. Once inside, the waitress led the heroes to a booth in the back, away from the large crowd of people.

Raven looked around at the simple decor on the walls and silently nodded in approval. "It doesn't seem too bad."

"Yeah." Beast boy took off his jacket, suddenly feeling a hot flash. He wanted to ask if she felt it too, but he decided against it, knowing that it was probably his anxiety that was making him so uncomfortable. "I heard that they have some good food too."

Raven opened the menu and scanned the food and prices steadily. Beast boy searched for his food too, but his eyes stayed on her. He couldn't help but smile. He was happy that she said yes to coming out with him. She had intrigued him the more they grew together. She started opening up to him more, laughing at his jokes more than usual and _smiling_. It sparked him to talk to her more and just..be around her. It didn't take him long to realize that it was feelings towards her that fueled his desire to be around her.

Raven looked up abruptly and they accidentally made eye contact. Beast boy quickly looked down at the menu, his cheeks warming up, knowing that she caught him.

She glanced back down at her menu; a bit startled too. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you..know what you're going to get?"

"Um," Beast boy quickly scanned the words, trying to find something good for him to eat. "I think I'm going to get the pancakes with a side of hashbrowns." He looked up. "You?"

"The chicken and waffles meal."

Beast boy giggled. "Figures."

* * *

"And then, I said, 'Go get it!'" Beast boy leaned back in the booth and gave a hearty laugh at the story he told. Raven laughed as well albeit it was more so towards his own reaction instead of the actual story.

"That was truly..interesting."

He wiped a tear, getting his last giggles out. "I know, right. Best mission ever."

"You ready to go?"

Beast boy placed his jacket on and took the bill before she could get it. He smirked. "I got it."

"Are you sure? I don't mind paying for my share." She dug into her pockets to pull out her cash, but Beast boy stopped her with a shake of his head.

"No, Rae. You're my date, so I can handle it."

Begrudgingly, she tucked her money away and stared as he placed the money into the black bill holder and turned to leave. He quickly sprang to his feet and held out a hand. Raven looked at it confused, but she didn't deny it. She took it lightly and he helped her to her feet. They thanked the waiter and got back into the T-car.

Beast boy swiftly pulled out of the parking spot and onto the smooth road. Raven was impressed by the skill, but kept silent. She enjoyed her time with him tonight. They talked without a single fight erupting or her getting angry. She wondered if this was the same Beast boy she once threw out windows a year ago. He's so different, and it made her more attracted to him. Although she never showed it, she liked Beast boy's younger self, but this version of him, was fine for her too..maybe even more.

They pulled into a dark lot that had a few lights. Raven looked around, trying to figure out where she was, but she couldn't. She turned to Beast boy. "Where are we?"

He smiled and turned the car off. "At my favorite spot."

His answer didn't help or eased her confusion at all. She unbuckled the seat belt and moved to open the door, but Beast boy was already at her side to do it for her. She couldn't help but smile at his gentlemen like attitude. She liked this side of Beast boy.

"Thank you."

Beast boy bowed playfully and began walking down the small trail that was connected to the lot. Raven walked beside him, scanning the tall dark trees and pretty lamp posts that lined the pathway with glow. It was a beautiful sight.

"I can definitely see you coming here."

"Yeah, I come to unwind and stuff." He placed his hands in his pocket while he walked and stared at the nature around him. "It's a great place to just..relax and get away from all the drama at the Tower. You know?"

Raven looked up at him a smile. "Yeah."

Her violet eyes entranced him. The moonlight brought out the beautiful color in them. He blushed and turned back to paying attention in front of him.

There was a small silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was peaceful. Beast boy could tell that she was admiring the woods around her too. He never told anyone about his secret spot and although he trusted Raven, he was a bit nervous to show her. By coming here, he knew that he would find no one he knew from the Tower or be noticed. It was a simple place for him to think.

A pond was at the end of the trail, which caught Raven's eyes. The light posts circled the pond, giving a clear view of it and the animals that swam in it. Beast boy held out his hand and grinned. Raven was hesitant, but took it. He wrapped his fingers around hers and dragged her to the wooden benches near it. Raven sat and watched as Beast boy bent near the edge and made a soothing noise for the swimming ducks to swim close to him. He turned back to her and waved for her to join.

He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Raven. She looked at him with a questioning eye. "Did you have that slice of bread in your pocket this entire time?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Nah. I mean, I brought it with me before I met up with you at your room, but when you weren't looking, I hid it in the car then I took it out before we got back out."

Raven took the bread and chuckled softly. It was glad to know that he placed so much thought in their little date. Raven tore a small piece of bread and threw it into the water. The ducks quacked and swam to the food, battling for it. Raven tore more pieces and threw it to a different area for the remaining ducks to get a chance to eat as well.

"Nice isn't it?"

Raven looked up into his soft jade eyes. She nodded her head and tossed more pieces into the water. "They're kinda cute."

Beast boy laughed. "Did I hear that correctly? The powerful Raven just called a couple of ducks cute?"

Raven gave a small smile when he nudged her again softly. "You better believe it."

Beast boy gestured with his head to follow him and Raven did. She quickly tossed the last remains of the bread into the dark waters and sat next to him on the bench. Beast boy leaned back, his strong arms resting on the back of the bench and his legs extended in front.

"So, did you enjoy our time together."

Raven nodded her head and looked down, wishing she had her hood to hide her flushed cheeks. "It is definitely a night to remember."

Beast boy grinned, his eyes showing the spark in his eyes. "Awesome! I'm happy that you had fun. I really liked…the time we spent together."

She turned to him when she noticed him slowly inching closer to her. "Me too. I didn't know I would have so much..fun."

"Fun? That's something new."

Beast boy was now sitting close to her, their thighs lightly touching against each other. They sat in silence, staring at the ducks swim in the waters while some moved out of their view. Slowly, Beast boy placed his arm over her shoulders and leaned in slightly. He kept his gaze on the pond in front of him. He was scared to glance down at her. He didn't know if he was pushing the boundary or anything, and was too scared to figure it out. But she hasn't throw him into the pond or pushed him away, so it must be fine.

Raven was silently freaking out. She was fighting her emotions on the inside to keep control. She could feel his pounding heartbeat on her shoulder as he moved in closer. She didn't know how to feel at the moment. It wasn't bad. She didn't hate it, but it was..different. Beast boy was this close to her before, but it was out of comedy. This..this was out of affection. He cared for her and he was starting to show it even more with his actions. Raven gave a shaky breath and closed her eyes, repeating her mantra in her mind. She was pulled from her thoughts when he called her name softly.

"Raven?"

She looked up at him. He was nervous. His eyes fidgeted to everything except her, and it kind of eased Raven, knowing that she wasn't the only one that was uneasy. "Yeah?" She silently scolded herself for having her voice sound so..weak.

"I really enjoyed our times together, and I don't know if you like me the same way, but I would like to do.. _this.._ again." Beast boy connected eyes with her this time, begging for a quick answer.

Her words sat in her throat like bricks. She wanted to speak, but nothing came out. She looked down at her fingers for a quick moment before looking back up at him.

Beast boy felt his heart skip when she smiled and nodded her head. He slipped out a breath that he never knew he held in. "Beast boy, I feel the same way, and I would love to go on another date with you but.."

Beast boy frowned when she said that. His ears slightly drooped, waiting to hear the bad news.

"My powers. I can't feel the same way that you do, and..I don't want to hurt you in the process. I can't risk that."

Beast boy's ears perked back up. "Don't worry about your powers, Rae. You defeated your father, so you have better control of your emotions..right? Isn't that what you said?"

Raven sighed. "Yeah, that's what I said, but the risk is still there. I don't have full control. I wish I could be the girl that you want, but I'm not."

Beast boy used his hand to lift her chin to gaze at him. He grinned warmly and stared into her eyes. "Rae, you _are_ the girl that I want. I don't care if your powers act out or anything. I just want to be with you."

Raven stared back in amazement. Was she hearing this correctly? Beast boy, the goof ball of the group, easing her insecurities? Unbelievable.

"Thank you, Beast boy. But are you sure because I-"

Beast boy swooped his head down and connected lips with her. It was a soft gentle kiss on the lips. Raven's eyes widened at the sudden action. She stared straight into his face. His eyes were close and his face relaxed. She tried to relax her tense body too, but the shock was so great. Eventually, she closed her own eyes and slowly moved her lips against his warm ones. When he felt her respond to him he cupped her face in his big hands, deepening the kiss. Raven slowly placed her hands on his firm chest as he moved in closer. The two failed to realize Raven's powers acting out, tearing at the tree's leaves and bushes around them.

They stopped when Raven's power's managed to create a large splash in the waters, drenching them with the cold pond water. She gasped and turned to Beast boy, embarrassed. She quickly pulled back and brought her hands to her lap. But instead of being angry, Beast boy laughed. Raven didn't know whether to laugh with him or leave. His hands rested on her shoulders as he finished his small laughing fit.

"Um," She started.

He used his hand to push his hair out of his eyes, but his grin was still there. "That was funny."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Everything is a joke to you."

He smirked. "Everything, except you."

Raven blushed and turned away. She cleared her voice and pulled from his grasp, inching away on the bench. Beast boy's large smile softened when she did that, but he didn't let that faze him. He knew that it was from her own uneasiness and not towards him directly. He stood and took her hand in his. "C'mon. It's getting late, and you're going to get cold from the wet clothes."

Raven sighed and took his hand with a small smile. "Whatever."

Beast boy pulled out of the lot and sped onto the streets towards the tall Tower over the horizon. Their first date was something out of the ordinary, but it was a start.

A start to their unique relationship.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought about it, and if you want more, then check out my other stories.


End file.
